


Silverfish

by Book7BrokeMyBrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book7BrokeMyBrain/pseuds/Book7BrokeMyBrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly, Sherlock has given Mycroft some advice on making and needing friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silverfish

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B drabble.  
> Slight spoilers for a brotherly conversation in S3 E1 of Sherlock.  
> Unbeta'd.

“Goldfish. _Really_.” Mycroft muttered to himself as he breached his front door, all keys and key codes. He divested himself of his coat. “A gold fish. My little brother is telling me I need a _goldfish_. I'm not _lonely_.” He made his way back through the house to the kitchen.  
He poured himself a glass of water.  
He stood alone, in his kitchen, not lonely, drinking his water.  
Broad hands slipping around his waist made him jump, but pulled him back against a firm chest. “Hello. Didn't hear you come in.”  
Mycroft shivered as a salt-and-pepper buzzcut tickled his neck.  
Mycroft set the glass by the sink and turned in place. He cupped Gregory's cheeks in both hands and pressed his mouth to the thin lips. Greg hummed with pleasure, walked them back against the counter. Mycroft ran his fingers through the thick, velvety hair. “My brother thinks I need a pet.”  
“You can pet me,” Greg offered salaciously.  
“Oh, I will.” Mycroft considered his lover's face. Closed his eyes at his good fortune. Bowed down to tenderly take that mouth again. Mycroft exhaled and a world of trouble drained through the floor. “Sherlock thinks I'm lonely.”  
“It's nice that he cares.”  
“Certainly. ...Wrong metal, but still precious.” Mycroft took a bemused Greg by the hand and led him to bed.


End file.
